Das Versprechen
by Choga
Summary: Akane bricht ihr Versprechen Ranma gegenüber, warum? (die beiden sind mittlerweile schon glücklich zusammen, Fluff) bitte rr


Autor: Choga  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, ich mach kein Geld damit, ect.  
  
Genre: Romantik  
  
Widmung: Für meine allerbeste Freundin Fanny!  
  
Das Versprechen!  
  
Wie konnte sie es nur vergessen? Sie hatte es mir doch versprochen! Ranma lag in seinem Bett und drehte sich immer wieder hin und her, während er leise murmelte: "Wie konnte sie es nur vergessen? Sie hatte es mir doch fest versprochen! Wieso nur?" ER konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie es tatsächlich vergessen haben sollte. Nachdem er 3 Stunden so in seinem Bett verbracht hatte, schlief er endlich ein, aber auch im Traum liessen ihn diese Fragen nicht in Ruhe.  
  
~~~ Traum ~~~  
  
"Du wirst also am Turnier der Damen teilnehmen? Das freut mich für dich !" "Ja, ich bin schon total aufgeregt! In einem Monat findet das Turnier in Osaka statt." sagte Akane zu Ranma und ihre Augen strahlten heller als die Sterne in dieser Nacht. Es war ein warmer Frühlinsabend und die Sonne war schon untergegangen. Sie saßen auf einer Bank im Park. Bei ihren letzten Worten blickte er bestürzt zu Boden. Akane fragte ihn, was denn los sei. Aber erstmal antwortete er nicht und starrte weiterhin zu Boden. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete schaute er sie nicht an, sondern nur geradeaus in die Ferne und sagte: "Das ist schade, denn zur gleichen Zeit findet das Turnier der Herren in Sapporo statt. Dabei hätte ich mir eure Kämpfe so gern angesehen..." "Ach das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ich werde dir nach dem Finalkampf alles genau berichten! So wie die Siegerin fest steht werde ich dich anrufen!" "Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee, aber vergiss es nicht!" "Das vergess' ich nicht versprochen!" Und schon war Ranma wieder bester Laune. "Na los, worauf wartest du noch? Lass uns trainieren!" Er griff Akanes Hand und ehe sie was sagen konnte rannte er mit ihr zum Dojo."  
  
~~~ Traum Ende ~~~  
  
wieder wühlte Ranma sich von der einen Seite auf die andere. Als er plötzlich unsanft geweckt wurde. Ryoga hatte ihn mit kaltem Wasser geduscht. "Mensch, du schläfst ja fest wie ein Stein, aber könntest du bitte das herumgewälze lassen! Bei dem Lärm kann ja keiner schlafen!" Anstatt sich, wie üblich, aufzuregen, schaute er ihn nur verdattert an. Aber dies störte Ryoga keineswegs und er legte sich wieder in sein Bett, das neben Ranmas stand. Als Ranma-chan sich im Raum umsah, stellte sie fest, dass alle anderen Teilnehmer noch schliefen, auch draußen war es noch dunkel. Sie schaute an sich runter und dachte bei sich, das haste ja toll hingekriegt Ryoga! Nagut, dann werde ich wohl mal duschen gehen. Also stand sie unfreiwillig auf und schlurpte ins Bad. Dort schaute sie in den Spiegel und überlegte noch mal, wie Akane ihr Versprechen nur vergessen konnte. Sie verstanden sich doch jetzt seit über einem Jahr super! Wie konnte sie etwas so wichtiges nur vergessen? Oder bedeute ich ihr nichts mehr?Hatte sie dort jemanden anderes kennen gelernt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sie hatten sich doch ewige liebe geschworen. Noch immer verwirrt stieg Ranma-chan unter die Dusche. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, ging er wieder in den Schlafraum, legte sich in sein Bett und schlief ein. Immerhin hatte er einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und in der Nacht hatte er bisher auch sehr schlecht geschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fuhr der Zug aus Sapporo pünktlich um 9:30 Uhr ab. Ranma wusste, das Akanes Zug erst um 16:50 U. in Tokyo eintreffen würde, also beschloss er am Bahnsteig auf sie zu warten, wenn der Zug eintrifft.  
  
Um 16:30 Uhr machte er sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, unterwegs kaufte er noch eine einzelne rote Rose. Ranma hoffte, das vielleicht alles nur ein Irrtum war und sie ihn nicht erreicht hatte. Dabei hat er bei seiner Siegesfeier kaum daran teilgenommen und statt dessen immer in der nähe des Telefons gelauert.  
  
Am Bahnhof angekommen, stellte er fest, dass es heute ziemlich bewölkt war, obwohl schon lange Mai ist. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, ja, so konnte er ihr begegnen. Zwei Minuten vor Ankunft des Zuges stellte er sich schon auf den Bahnsteig. Heute sind ganz schön viele Menschen hier! Hoffentlich finde ich Akane da auch! Dachte er. Doch ein dumpfes Tuten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ranma konnte gar nicht glauben wie viele Mädchen aus dem Zug strömten, doch Akane konnte er nirgends finden. Nach einer Weile entdeckte er sie mit zwei weiteren Personen aus dem Zug steigen. Er wollte schon auf sie zugehen, als er sah, dass die eine Person ein Junge war, mit dem sich Akane angeregt unterhielt. Ranma konnte nicht glauben was er da sah, sollte Akane wirklich jemand anderen gefunden haben? Und wer war das Mädchen bei ihnen? Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Die Leute, die an ihm vorbei wollten schubsten ihn hin und her, doch das nahm er gar nicht wahr. Er sah nur Akane mit diesem Jungen.  
  
Noch länger wollte er diesen Anblick nicht ertragen. Er drängelte sich durch die Menge, die Rose lies er achtlos fallen. Gerade als er die Treppe runter wollte, um den unterirdischen Gang zu nutzen, entdeckte ihn Akane. Sie rief ihn noch doch er hörte sie nicht. Akane griff nach ihrem Koffer und verabschiedete sich von ihren neuen Freunden. Akane rannte ihm so schnell wie möglich hinter her, doch bei den Leuten, die ihr andauernd im weg standen, war das gar nicht so leicht.  
  
Als Ranma die Eingangshalle erreichte, lies er sich auf eine der freien Bänke fallen und starrte in die Menge von Menschen. Hätte er an dieser Stelle nicht gestoppt hätte ihn Akane aus den Augen verloren. Sie rief wieder seinen Namen, doch er hörte sie nicht. Als sie endlich die Bank erreichte setzte sie sich erschöpft hin und sagte zu Ranma: "Ey, was ist denn mit dir los? Jag` ich dir solche Angst ein?" Grinsend schaute sie ihn an, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus. "Was machst du überhaupt hier? Dein Zug müsste doch schon vor gut vier Stunden angekommen sein, oder?" "Oh, ja, ich bin schon seit Mittag wieder da." Noch immer konnte er sie nicht ansehen, das alles wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf.  
  
Auch Akane merkte, das mit Ranma etwas nicht stimmt. Sie wunderte sich zwar, was wohl vorgefallen war, aber Ranma schien ihr nicht in der Stimmung jetzt danach gefragt zu werden. Also stand sie auf und fragte ihn: "Ob er mitkommen wolle, sie gehe jetzt nach Hause!?" Ranma nickte nur stumm und stand auf, sein Blick schweifte immer noch in der Ferne, das änderte sich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr.  
  
Als sie dann in ihrem Zimmer, jeder in seiner Betthälfte lagen , und toten stille herrschte, hielt Akane es nicht mehr aus! "Was ist heute bloß los mit dir? Du bist total unkonzentriert! Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Wie ist überhaupt euer Turnier abgelaufen?" "Ach so, ich habe gewonnen!" Ranma antwortete in einer Tonlage, die Akane vorher nicht von ihm kannte. Er war stets stolz auf seinen Sieg, aber diesmal schien ihm das total egal zu sein. Irgend etwas musste vorgefallen sein, sonst würde sich nicht so verhalten. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte er: "Wie ist überhaupt euer Wettkampf verlaufen?" Er konnte die Ironie in der Frage nicht verbergen und Akane fiel es wie ein Blitzschlag ein!  
  
Oh, nein! Ich hatte ihm versprochen ihn anzurufen! Deswegen wird er mir doch wohl nicht böse sein. Oder etwa doch, so wie der sich aufführt. "Ach ja, ich bin zweite geworden. Wir haben nach dem Turnier noch schön gefeiert! Das Mädchen, das du heute am Bahnhof vielleicht bei mir gesehen hast, heißt Ran. Sie ist Champion geworden. Und der Junge..." Ranma hörte gespannt auf, was wird sie jetzt wohl sagen?! "..., das ist ein guter Freund von ihr. Ich habe ihn bei der Feier kennen gelernt. Wir drei hatten viel Spaß auf der Fete!"  
  
Als Ranma daraufhin nichts sagte, meinte sie: ".. aber mit dir wäre es viel schöner gewesen!" und guckte dabei verliebt in seine Richtung. Das war zuviel für Ranma, ruckartig drehte er sich von Akane um. "Du brauchst mir nichts vorzulügen!" platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Ich weiß genau, das du nicht an mich gedacht hast. Und ich Trottel glaub auch noch, das du mich vermissen wirst. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Für dich war es doch die ideale Gelegenheit, dir nen neuen zu angeln!" Entsetzt blickte Akane ihn an. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und den Mund bewegte sie als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Nach einer Weile fing sie an: "So denkst du also von mir! Das hätte ich wirklich nicht geglaubt. Enrico, so heißt der Junge, ist übrigens mit Ran`s Schwester zusammen. Warst deshalb so komisch? Weil du das geglaubt hast? Oder gibt es noch einen anderen Grund?!" Doch dieses auf unschuldig getue trieb Ranma nur noch weiter: "Ja, genau so. wer weiß wie gut du dich mit diesem Enrico amüsierst hast? Ich hab jedenfalls den ganzen Abend auf deinen Anruf gewartet!"  
  
Also doch fuhr es Akane durch den Kopf. Wie kann er sich deswegen so aufregen? Dabei war es doch gar nicht meine Schuld. Ich wollte ihn doch erreichen, aber ein Gewitter in der vorigen Nacht hat das Telefonnetz des Viertels zusammen brechen lassen. "Es war doch gar nicht meine Schuld!" Akane saß jetzt im Bett neben Ranma, der sich auch aufrichtete. "Was soll das heißen? War es etwa Enrico`s Schuld, weil er dich abgelenkt hat?" Ranma schaute Akane ungläubig an. "Nein, ein Gewitter hatte das Telefonnetz zusammen brechen lassen Und als ich dann, nach jeglichen Versuchen dich anzurufen, verzweifelt und niedergeschlagen in einer Ecke saß, kam Ran zu mir. Sie stellte mich ihren Freunden vor und wir unterhielten uns den ganzen Abend über alles mögliche. Sie möchte dich unbedingt mal kennen lernen."  
  
Er schaute sie ungläubig an, sollte es wirklich war sein, was seine Verlobte gerade gesagt hat? War die Natur Schuld, dass er sich soviel Sorgen gemacht hatte? Langsam kehrte Ranma in die Wirklichkeit zurück, er begriff das alles nur ein Missverständnis war. Wie konnte ich sich nur so aufführen ? Was Akane wohl jetzt von mir denkt? Weil Ranma noch immer nichts gesagt hatte, stupste sie ihn leicht an.  
  
Da schlung er plötzlich seine Arme um sie und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Akane sagte nichts, sondern genoss diesen Moment, es kam nicht häufig vor, dass Ranma seine Gefühle so offen zeigt. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, das es ihm wirklich leid tat, wie er sich verhalten hat. Auch Akane wollte Ranma nun nicht mehr loslassen. Plötzlich fing er an zu reden: "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten! Ich war nur so dermaßen eifersüchtig! Es tut mir leid! Ich hoffe du verabscheust mich jetzt nicht." "Aber Ranma", Akane drückte ihn weg von sich um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. "Warum sollte ich dich verabscheuen?" Noch immer fassungslos blickte sie ihn an. "Ich habe dir doch ewige Liebe geschworen und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern!" Ranma blickte sie erleichtert an und ohne etwas zu sagen , zog er sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Beide genossen dies sichtlich und dann flüsterte Ranma Akane ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich auch, ohne dich wär mein Leben lehr, aber mit dir ist es wie im Paradies, mein lieblicher Engel!" Noch nie hatte Ranma so etwas liebes und zärtliches zu ihr gesagt. Akane war überglücklich und fiel Ranma so stürmisch um den Hals, das er auf den Rücken fiel. Und Akane, die über ihm lag, hielt er fest im Arm. Keiner von beiden wollte den anderen je wieder loslassen...  
  
~ENDE~ 


End file.
